Rebuilding Star Fox
by StarFoxLover777
Summary: Wolf has trashed the Star Fox team. This story outlines How it is rebuilt and how Star Fox strives to protect Star Fox. Rated T for language just barely not suitable for K . Please review this story. It's my best.


Rebuilding Star Fox

Fox had the Great Fox taken from him. All was lost. Nothing was gained. Falco was jailed. Slippy is a slave. Peppy is a beggar. The Great Fox was ordered to be sent to the junkyard, crushed, and recycled into an ocean liner. Fox had a tough time accepting this. Fox had a plan. But he couldn't do it alone. He needed to rebuild the Star Fox team.

Fox was at the jail. The bail was tons of money. Fox did it the hard way. He shot the lock open and used his shine to paralyze the guard. Then they ran. Falco sacrificed his shine to finish with a bang. A broken shine acts like a time bomb. He threw it behind himself and blew up 12 officers. It may be a crime. But right now it was urgent. And Falco didn't even commit a crime. All he did was be a part of Star Fox and he got jailed for it.

Slippy was harder to re-recruit. Since he was a mechanic slave. His overseer didn't take kindly to abolitionists. Fox came in and gave the overseer a few good shots. Grabbed Slippy and threw him over a rather large and conveniently placed brick wall. Then Fox followed a series of shooting and kicking wardens and other slaves going after Fox to put Slippy back. Eventually, Fox got tired, he had to run. But the wardens on their horses were more agile. So Fox took his spare energy cartridge from his blaster and threw it at them. Energy cartridges act like motion-sensing bombs. The mille-second it feels motion it blows up. Fox then hopped over the wall, picked up Slippy, and brought him back to Fox's apartment, where Falco was the whole time.

When Fox found Peppy, he was getting jumped by 3 bounty hunters. Fox had used all of his blaster charges on the attached slaves. He relied on sheer force. He charged the first one. Ran up and landed a kick right in the face, punched the stomach, kicked the back of the head, grabbed, and threw through a 2 story window in the alley. Then he took the second one, flashed his shine to paralyze the hunter then kicked rapidly till the guy passed out. Then threw him in through the same window. And then for the last guy he tripped him, picked him up by the arm to swing him around and crash him into the brick wall, then threw him out of the alley. Fox then proceeded to throw Peppy up and over the roof so he landed on top. Fox then jumped up there, picked up Peppy, and went roof hopping till he got to the apartment.

Fox made sure they had plenty of food and other needs that weren't met where they were before. Fox had set off for the junkyard after that. He also made sure he had more blaster charges as to take down machines. Also he took a spare shine.

Fox arrived at the junkyard. Because it is so big and easy to spot, Fox could immediately tell it was about to be compacted. Fox had to act fast. Fox broke his spare shine in 2. He threw each end under the side compacters so the compacters themselves would shield The Great Fox from the blow. When they blew up Fox used the smoke to his advantage. He took his gun and shot through the "windshield" on the junkyard control center and killed all the operators. Using this approach was better so no witnesses could see a member of Star Fox taking The Great Fox back. He got The Great Fox and drove it over and landed on the roof of the apartment building. Surprisingly, nobody noticed it up there since it was so high. The team made just a few Robs in the tiny apartment. Then they took off and built hundreds more in The Great Fox. Now Fox had rebuilt Star Fox.

The question of what Star Fox should do next was a popular one. Most members voted they go to a nearby planet – Cornieria – because they heard Wolf had made a gang there. Wolf and his gang had been famous for taking down Star Fox. Well Star Fox was back. Wolf ruled the skies in his own fighter. Fox and Falco went down in the Arwings and intercepted Pigma, Panther, Leon, and Wolf in a little test run.

Fox shot first and took down Wolf's advanced stabilizers. Now his ship had no sense of self-aiming. Falco and Peppy then took the skies for the first time in years. Wolf was shot down and assassinated in the remains of a Wolfen.

Wolf was alive. Still. He followed The Great Fox into the sky and then into space when it left port. Wolf started using enhanced blasters that he got in his fame. The blasters wore away the little paint The Great Fox had left. But he wasn't aiming for the paint. He was aiming for the bolts that held the steel in place. Fox didn't know this until the last minute. He had everybody get in their Arwings as soon as possible. Not many Arwings were made, but since Robs didn't have to breathe they just took a spare blaster and starting shooting at Wolf. Fortunately, The Great Fox can fly with holes in it. The Robs flew it back to Cornieria. However, Wolf did make a successful attempt and stopping them from getting away. By now The Great Fox was a big pile of junk. Fox was near where The Great Fox landed. He was Wolf getting ready to inspect the ship. Fox sacrificed his Arwing and hit eject. He came out and on his way down, he shot at Wolf. Wolf reflected it and it went in a different direction than at Fox. Wolf jumped up and intercepted Fox in the air and connected with a powerful kick. Fox continued to shoot at Wolf. One shot from Wolf's powerful blaster made Fox feel like he got hit with a broken shine. Fox ran up and punch, punch, kick, elbow charge. While Wolf was at a distance Fox rapid fired his blaster. Then Fox went back to melee combat. Block, punch, kick, block, punch, kick, punch. He thought it would never end. Then Wolf punched Fox really hard in the gut. Then Wolf tripped Fox, put one foot on his laid down body and began shooting as fast as he could, tormenting Fox. At that moment, Cornieria authorities arrive and had them both arrested.

Although life in prison was hard, Fox made the best of it. He took time to smash walls as a part of physical training so he wouldn't get out of shape. The officers also didn't realize the shine was a weapon. Fox created a mini cell – factory for his shine. Where he used what he still had to improve the qualities of his shine. But Fox still couldn't shake the fact he didn't belong there.

Months later, Fox was hearing rumbles on the far end of his cell. He went over to investigate and found something was vibrating on the other side of the wall. Later that day, Falco busted through the wall and shot rapidly at the warden as he entered. Slippy soon followed, as he drove a giant drill. Obviously, they were here to free Fox. But Wolf was in the next cell down, and the hole overlapped a little into his cell. Wolf destroyed the drill as he broke his special shine and he ran down the hole. Fox ran after but couldn't catch up. In the end nothing changed except Fox had a much bigger, stronger shine.

Fox has recently had an extremely tough time tracking Wolf. Even though Peppy did manage to tag Wolf with a tracker. Wolf seems to be flying through space at an alarming speed.

They had finally found Wolf. But they soon saw there is more to Star Wolf then just was meets the sky. Wolf had leaded them into a trap. A trap with no way out. They had been leaded into a seemingly abandoned space station. When they closed in on it, an ambush of Star Wolf ruffians surrounded them. Of course, this would only lead to a dogfight. Instead, the ruffians took them prisoner and escorted him into their hideout. Peppy, Slippy, and Falco had stayed behind in The Great Fox so they could repair their ships that were damaged entering the atmosphere when Fox and Wolf were fighting.

Fox was then put in their jail. He just couldn't get a break from jails. In the jail, he met a foxy female fox. Later he asked her for her name and she replied it was Krystal. Krystal was a telepath. She actually was extremely similar to Falco and Fox; she has a gun, and even a shine. Fox found it plain obvious she belongs in Star Fox. They began working on a plan for escape. They can't do much. The ruffians are smarter than Cornieria Authorities. This means they don't have their shines.

Krystal later overheard an argument between the warden and his superior. Apparently the warden had done something stupid when he did plumbing on their bathroom. When the warden came back, Krystal read his mind. Turns out he left his keys in the cell, under the toilet when he was plumbing, and they are still in there. This would definitely make a boss mad. Fox, being the man, bravely stuck his hand under the toilet and took the keys. Krystal made the warden get sloppy thoughts about his girlfriend using her telepathic expertise. While the warden was distracted, Fox unlocked the door and hit the warden with a powerful kick. They went over to the wall and got their firearms.

They began storming through the halls of the orbiting hideout. Shooting anything stupid enough to think about shooting them. When they got to the bay, Fox realized Krystal had no way out. An Arwing is a one-person plane.

Just then, the answer to their problem came docking in. Falco, Slippy, and Peppy were in their Arwings. They came over as soon as they lost transmitions with Fox but they were delayed by Wolf's welcome present. Wolf had stationed Leon and Panther outside the entrance to the base. All three of them needed dire repairs without Fox being there to help them. So it took them hours to get all the ships up and running, let alone build an extension onto Fox's ship for Krystal. When Peppy heard about Krystal, he immediately thought about retirement. He could give his Arwing to Krystal, then help the head Rob with technical stuff and maybe even take mechanic classes from Slippy so he can help repair. Point being, Peppy wasn't going to fly if Krystal was. Star Fox doesn't need more than 4 pilots anyway. And Peppy can give Fox advice from the sidelines. Maybe even some quotes from Fox's father if he could remember some. Bottom line, bye bye, Peppy, and hello Krystal!

Fox, Falco, and Krystal had to hold off almost the entire crew of ruffians while Slippy repaired the ships, and gave his first lesson to Peppy at the same time. Once it seemed there were no more ruffians Slippy began instructing Peppy on how to make extensions and how to do it right.

On their way out, Wolf had some more friends. Wolf directed them from exiting and instead drove them back into the hideout. He forced them out of their ships and back into a corner, but Wolf isn't one for dirty work, instead of finishing them himself he let some battleships dock and unload at least 300 fighters. He ordered them to halt. Then Krystal reported she heard some rumbling off in the distance. Turns out thousands of battleships docked in every bay in the hideout. Wolf had remarked they can't fend off millions of reinforcements. He was right.

When the battleships left they bay giant passenger freighters docked, out of each popped 10 high armored tanks. Fox knew they couldn't win. But that doesn't mean they couldn't try.

Fox struck Wolf up the face. On Fox's orders, everyone was to go to the bridge. When they got to the bridge, Fox had Slippy close the docking bay gates, so no one could come in. Fox then proceeded to the bridge's entrance with Falco and Krystal then they started blasting the crap out of every enemy that tries to come close. But once the tanks started arriving, they knew they were doomed, only a fully charged blast from a rocket launcher could take them down. Star Fox only had 2 rocket launchers. Each one only had 10 bullets, enough to take down all the tanks in 1 freighter.

Even more hours later, they ran out of fuel for their rocket launchers. The tanks busted into the bridge and cornered them against one wall. Fox was so frustrated he slammed the wall with all his might. The wall opened like a door, and behind it was a wall of spare weapons. Fox took a rocket launcher and started wasting ammo on anything wearing red that moved. Fox turned into a bazooka – happy nerd when he took two (put one on each shoulder) and began shooting the crap out of every tank and swarm of soldiers he could find.

Once Fox cleared out the bridge they had used up all the ammo in all the spare rocket launchers. Now it truly was the end. But, astonishingly, they found more infantry than ever. It took them tens of minutes to realize that last spare rocket launcher took out the last tank. And if Fox hadn't told Slippy to close the bay doors, there would be thousands more coming. Everyone took their blasters and headed for the bay the Arwings (that are still there for some strange reason) were at. They were out of there. Though not completely, for Wolf, Pigma, and Leon in a very scratched up Wolfen, were still waiting for them. Panther was down for good though. To Star Wolf's surprise, when all three of them were following Fox and almost shot him down, Krystal fired the guns from the turret she could operate from her stow away car at them. Leon was killed. Pigma was killed. Yet again though, Wolf had gotten away with only 2 of the Wolfen's 4 wings still intact. Wolf later crash landed on the nearby planet Venom. Nobody knows if he still lives. Chances are he is, even though the Wolfen caught on fire at the landing. If he was still alive, then he got away. No living things were found in the wreckage. Wolf's body wasn't found either. But it still could have been reduced to ash in the burn out.

Fox flew all the way back to Cornieria. He was aware Wolf was probably still alive and he stayed on his toes. Peppy was getting better and better at mechanics. After several months, Slippy gave Peppy his graduation exam. Peppy had to extract and scrap the extension on Fox's ship, because Peppy was donating his ship to Krystal. Peppy had passed that exam in a record time. Slippy allowed for 3 hours. Peppy did it in 1 hour.

Slippy and Peppy were working on making new schematics for a better type of Arwing. It would be called the Scorchfire. It would be faster, with a special computer where you link all the ships in a squad together and you can tell where they are in accordance with the ship the computer is on. You can also tell where, how, and what the damage is on a ship (how being how it happened). These ships also fire 4 lasers at a time instead of 2. Even when you charge them you can lock on to 4 different targets. It has guns in the rear, which are usable by a second pilot. It has a mini bomb factory in it that can store 20 bombs (it can make bombs at a pace of about 1 per 300 seconds, so it's best to wait and save up bombs) and even a turret and two laser cannons on the underside of it, that way the ship can blast ground-bound enemies the ship flies over and the turret can shoot falling bombs so the explode at just the right time. But this new aircraft wouldn't be ready for flight till July. It was January.

Fox was very anxious and needed something to pass the time, so he had them work on a by-project so Fox could virtually train. He would walk into a room, and whatever direction he walked, ran, skipped, or jumped, treads that covered the entire floor would move in such a way Fox wouldn't actually travel distance. Then the treads, walls, and ceiling would electrically disguise themselves with matching images, so it looked like Fox was on the beach, or in a forest, and when the treads moved, the scene moved. Even holographic trees, grasses, water, and animals would appear, along with hostiles, which when you touch the projection, they act like they were really touched, so if you kick them, they malfunction. Fox used this room to blow off anxiousness as he eagerly awaited the release of the Scorchfire.

Months later, at the beginning of June, Slippy and Peppy announced that they were rushing the project so they could get it done faster. They also announced they finished Fox's. They did it first because they knew he would want it first. As another by-project for Fox, they modified the room so you could put the Scorchfire in the middle and practice with it. Though when it came to maneuverability, Fox always took to the real skies. He had Robs operate the guns and let the bomb factory make 3 bombs before takeoff.

In May of the following year, Slippy and Peppy announced they had finally finished the last Scorchfire. Their next job would be to engineer a new type of pilot Rob with excellent aim exceeding that of all of Star Fox combined. They also wanted the Rob to be a good listener and very obedient, which would make it harder. Robs are often very stubborn when you use their schematics, so Slippy and Peppy would have to make new ones. This was a very big task considering how much work they had to go through to make the Scorchfires.

Fox had the team go into the air and practice formations and the new gadgets, as well as the extreme mass and extra pilot management. During their practice, they all simultaneously saw a huge hostile red dot appear on radar. They looked in that direction and sure enough, Star Wolf had been doing the same thing all this time. Accept there was only 1 and it was 300,000,000 times the size of one Scorchfire. Oh well, bigger targets make easier hits and better accuracy ratings. And this huge ship fell fast as Star Fox flew over top, slamming bombs onto it and pounding it with the laser cannons and turrets on the bottoms. Down it fell. Fox saw Wolf, but nobody could confirm it was him. They had no mark nor did they have any smaller fighters. This was the weirdest approach Fox has ever seen.

Fox soon found that that wasn't an attack. It was a diversion. But Cornieria City reported being attacked by 5 Wolfen's. Fox acknowledged the fact that Wolf didn't move inside the ship. But that wasn't Wolf. It was a paper mural cut and pasted onto cardboard. The real Wolf was in a Wolfen along with Pigma, Leon, Panther, and Andross' son, Andrew. However, citizens did report a large amount of fire coming seemingly from the sun. When Fox got there the sun had stopped firing, almost amused to see Fox shoot down Leon, Pigma, Panther, and Andrew again. This time, Wolf got away with his new Wolfen still intact. But before Wolf got away, Falco distracted him while Fox snagged a map and space station schematics.

After taking a closer look at the schematics, Fox saw they had what looked like an exact replica of the old one they trashed, except painted yellow. Fox immediately made the connection. They used camouflage to hide the station in the sun's glare. And it's specially designed to be invisible from space. That's why Wolf needed the map and schematics. So he could tell where to land. Since Fox stole it, Fox decided to go invade the station. This may very well be the very last battle.

Later at the station, Fox had several fronts to cover in the battle. He had to rule space around the station while he fights to the bridge inside it. To top it all off he has to shield Cornieria from its fire. Wolf has threatened to bomb Cornieria with fire if they try to attack the station or tell anyone about it. So Rob and Falco would take the space front, they stop reinforcements from aiding the inside. Fox and Peppy would fight on the inside. Simply because Peppy used to fight alongside James McCloud, Fox's dad. Just like old times. Krystal and Slippy would defend Cornieria because Slippy can built reinforcing shields and Krystal can outfit them with psychic enhanced powers.

Falco and Rob got right to work. They immediately had 12 warships down. Later that same hour they took down 12 more warships and 5 passenger ships. They all were definitely carrying tanks in them. Slippy started ordering Robs to do inspections on every building in Cornieria City. He also starting working on a giant layer of laser-proof metal that he would lay over the entire city. Not only would it be laser-proof, it also would be invisible so sun light could pass through. Slippy also worked long and hard on making the fact it lets the sun's heat in so the city will stay the same temperature, receive the same amount of sunlight, and look completely normal from space. It was Krystal's job to make sure she wiped minds of the memory of it being built so nobody can leak information.

Fox and Peppy had the harder job. They began with the hanger. Peppy was a retired pilot so this may be his last solo-plane flight. They overtook the bay and had Peppy get in a fighter. Peppy drove through the halls, shooting whenever he saw an enemy. He also dropped a few bombs behind him. From the outside, Falco and Rob were sure they had failed, for the station was getting blown up. But Fox had already hit the bridge. Peppy flew in a circle around the perimeter of the bridge. He began dropping so many bombs that Fox got scared. But in the end, Fox grabbed on the back of the Arwing. Peppy put on the boost and maneuvered through the exploding space station till he got to the bay. He flew past Fox's Scorchfire and Fox jumped in. They came out alive, they space station exploding behind them. Nobody knows if Wolf still lives to this day.

Star Fox is currently a mercenary group but is also enlisted in the Cornierian Army. They also have their number on the emergency hotline list for the Lylat Defensive system. Even though they won't ever call for help. Peppy ended up becoming a better mechanic than Slippy. Slippy became a professional mechanic for hire. Slippy still stayed on Star Fox; he only accepted jobs when he was free. They were his second priority. Fox, Falco, and Krystal had all became steadfast members of Star Fox. They get a slightly larger portion of the pay checks than Slippy, Rob, or Peppy. They contributed most and were the best flyers. Star Fox is well known and have never been opposed by Wolf since.

All's well that ends well!


End file.
